


cold

by esperink



Series: that foster sides au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hypothermia, Queer Character, Rain, Teenage Sleep | Remy Sanders, actually please talk to me about the au on my art blog i am dying to talk about it, he's almost 18 in the main storyline but i'll shut up now, how the heck do i tag this, i think he's like 16 here, or newly turned 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Remy's out in the rain with nowhere to go.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: that foster sides au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538680
Kudos: 25





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> okay, listen, I can explain.  
there are things I want to write in this au, but they wouldn't be relevant on the blog, really. Because some stuff I want to write takes place like... before the blog, y'know? I really want to write them.  
by the way, Patton never adopts Remy, sadly. I was like "I really want Patton to adopt Remy now" when talking about the au with a friend but, that's probably not going to happen.
> 
> oh right! stuffs: hypothermia, thoughts of dying, mentions of queerphobia, food/mentions (do drinks count as food?), crying, hysterical laughter, mentions of getting kicked out

It was cold.

It was freezing cold, and Remy Sanders pulled his hoodie tighter around himself, ignoring the fact that it was already soaked through.

He’d thought the alleyway would be an okay place to hide and rest, but he’d woken up to find it raining.

He was so cold.

He needed a place to hide from the rain, but was any store or cafe open? Most likely not. It was the dead of night.

What rotten luck he had, he thought miserably as he trudged across the street.

He wasn’t paying attention, so he didn’t notice the car until it screeched to a stop, right in front of him, and startled him.

He felt like he was going to hyperventilate. He started to giggle, almost hysterically, thinking dimly that if the cold didn’t take him, and hit-and-run might.

The man behind the wheel looked startled and concerned. He got out of the car, wearing a jacket of his own, but he wasn’t soaked. Lucky him. “Are you okay?” he asked, but Remy could barely hear his question over his own laughter.

“I’m okay,” Remy said, giggling dying down a moment before starting back up. “I’m okay.” He repeated the phrase a few times more, only stopping when he saw the man had started to look even more concerned, if that was possible.

“Where are your parents?” the man asked gently.

At the mention of parents, Remy started to laugh again, but this time he could feel tears on his face, a warm contrast from the cold rain.

“Oh gosh,” the man said quietly. “Um. Why don’t you get in my car? Get you warmed up until you feel better.”

So Remy got into the stranger’s car, wiping at his eyes and soaking wet. He was going to get the seats wet like this, but Remy was too out of it to care.

The man got back into the driver’s seat and started to drive, eyes moving to the rear view mirror to check up on Remy every so often. Remy couldn’t find it in him to care. If the man wanted to kill him, he would gladly accept. It wasn’t like there was anyone to care about him anymore.

Before he knew it, the car stopped at a house. The man seemingly materialized at Remy’s door, opening it. He didn’t look like if he knew Remy was awake, hand hovering over the teen’s shoulder.

Remy dragged himself out of the car and nearly stumbled on the man, but he caught Remy, closed the car door, and led him into the house. Remy sat on the couch, glancing around, just barely aware of his surroundings.

The man’s hands fluttered uselessly, and he was clearly lost on what to do. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, turning away slightly as he held it up to his ear. “Hey, Em, you know about doctor stuff, right?” he asked when the person on the other end answered the phone.

-   
The next thing Remy was aware of was that there was another man and that he and the first man were trying to talk to him. Remy wondered when he had arrived, absentmindedly.

This man had pink hair, unlike the one who had almost hit Remy with his car, but they were both wearing glasses. Remy thought that was a funny, small thing to note and nearly started to laugh again, but he was suddenly out of breath, so he couldn’t.

Oh, right. They were talking to him. The pink-haired man was holding out a change of clothes, which Remy tried to grab at but his hands were too weak. The pair of men shared a worried glance, and one of them asked if he could help him change, saying something about it not being safe to stay in soaked clothes.

Remy nodded once and closed his eyes for a second, tired and wanting to rest them.

The next time he opened his eyes he was in different clothes. He wondered for a moment where his hoodie went, eyes scanning his new environment. He heard voices drift in from a different room, but he couldn’t concentrate on them enough to hear what they were saying.

His head and body hurt.

He was considerably warmer, he’d noticed, at least. He wasn’t shivering anymore.

He looked up when the voices came closer.

“I really don’t know, Em, when I asked him where his parents were he started crying.”

“Well, it could be because of the mild hypothermia, or it  _ could  _ be that he was out in the rain because of something related to his parents.”

Remy felt sick.

The two men from before entered the living room. Remy assumed it was a living room, anyway.

“Oh, you’re awake!” the first man said, and Remy grimaced at the sudden loudness.

The pink-haired man kneeled next to Remy and spoke in a quieter voice. “I”m Emile, and this is Patton,” he said, gesturing to himself and the other man. “Do you remember anything?”

Remy squinted as he tried to think. “Cold,” he mumbled. He was warm now, but he didn’t think he’d ever forget being that cold. “Rain… car?”

“Can you tell us your name?”

“‘m Remy.”

“Okay, Remy, why don’t you rest a bit longer?”

Remy nodded and let his eyes close. Emile and Patton were starting to talk to each other again, but Remy tuned that out.

-

When Remy woke up Emile was gone, but Patton was standing there with a cup of something. “Hey, kiddo,” he said when he saw that Remy was awake. “I brought you some tea. Emile said it would help warm you up. Are you allergic to anything?”

Remy had to think for a moment before shaking his head. He gratefully accepted the tea and took a sip, relishing in the warmth it provided his body.

Patton watched him for a bit before biting the bullet and asking, “Do your parents know where you are?”

Remy’s throat tightened despite the fact that the tea had made his throat less scratchy and dry. “It doesn’t matter,” he said.

Patton knit his eyebrows. “Doesn’t matter? They must be worried sick.”

Remy felt the lump in his throat grow and his eyes stung. He didn’t reply. Instead he asked, “Where’s my clothes?”

“They’re in the dryer. Should be dry by now. Do you want them back?”

Remy nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said.

Patton smiled awkwardly. “You can just call me Patton,” he said as he left the room. He returned with a pile of folded clothes, handing them to Remy.

Remy set the pile down next to him and just put on his hoodie, snuggling it, almost. He looked back up at Patton. “What now?” he asked, picking up the cup he had put down.

“Well, preferably, you could tell me about your parents so we could get you home.”

Remy couldn’t help but flinch, just barely. Patton’s eyebrows knit again, clearly at least a little worried. “They don’t want me anymore,” Remy mumbled into his cup of tea.

“What? Why?”

“They don’t want a queer for a kid, I guess.” Remy shrugged, watching Patton’s reaction closely.

Patton blinked. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came from it.

“You can kick me out too, if you want, I guess,” Remy said, ignoring how his voice cracked as he waved a hand. “Just let me get changed back into my clothes and I’ll go.” He set his cup down and started to get up. 

“I’m not going to make you leave just for that!” Patton exclaimed, and Remy winced again at how his voice had risen. He still had a minor headache.

“Why not?”

“Well, that would be a tad hypocritical, wouldn’t it?”

Remy’s eyes widened just a little. “I guess,” he said, sitting back down and grabbing his cup of tea again. “Is Emile your…?” He wasn’t even sure why he was asking; it probably wasn’t appropriate, seeing as he’d only known Patton for a few hours.

“Oh, no,” Patton replied, shaking his head. “I’m probably never going to have a partner.”

“Oh, okay,” Remy said, nodding slightly. He took a sip of his tea in the silence that followed. “What now?” he asked again.

“You can stay here for a few days until we find you some place to stay. You must have family elsewhere. I have spare rooms you can stay in.”

“Okay,” Remy repeated. “Um…”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
